Hasta mi ultimo aliento
by Real Tenshi
Summary: Implicito.Todos humanos. Edward deja a Bella y ella no puede con su partida, asi que toma la salida facil...


**hola ps aki con mi primera ocurrencia...comence con esto hace poko y mi cabeza no ha parado...luego colgare los demas...este es un one-shot...espero y es guste...un reviews? jaja **

Hasta mi último aliento…

Por que olvidar lo que alguna vez te hizo feliz…"_por que eso que alguna vez te hizo feliz te destruyo…te esta destruyendo"…_destruir? En mi no queda nada que destruir…todo…TODO…se fue con el…mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón, siempre fueron de EL…yo naci para amarlo…y el solo reclamo lo que por derecho era suyo…_"se lo llevo todo…pero tienes que salir adelante"…_para que? en mi no queda nada…solo soy lo que queda después de un incendio…nada, solo una envoltura, una muñeca, rota, desmadejada…una muñeca simplemente…abandonada en el olvido…"_tienes gente que te quiere"…_pero eso a mi no me importa…la única persona que quiero, que necesito que me ame…no esta…se fue…dejo de amarme…se fue de mi lado para ser feliz…feliz, lo que siempre fui a su lado, y soñé con serlo toda la eternidad...a su lado, mi vida entera, mi existencia ni la eternidad serian suficientes para amarlo…me parecían momentáneos…suspiros, fugaces… creí que nuestro amor era lo suficiente fuerte para durar para siempre, el mío lo fue, lo es y lo será, pero el de el no…se fue…me dejo con el corazón hecho trizas, y no le basteo…se lo llevo con el, mi alma sangrante, también, dejándome vacía, rota, con un hueco en el pecho que con nada sanara, solo el, solo el puede hacerlo, pero se que no lo hará, el se fue, y me dejo para hacer su vida, ser feliz…después de todo fui yo quien se lo pedí...recuerdo ese día…el mas negro de mi historia…

Caminábamos juntos, el unos pasos delante de mi…sabia que pasaba algo…pero creía, en vdd pensaba que todo se arreglaría, mi amor, nuestro amor lo podría todo…nunca me imagine esto al estar parada frente a el…

-que sucede…-pregunte…

-necesito hablar contigo…-tan cortante, distante y frio…que sentía que sus palabras daban arañazos a mi piel…me acerque, intente besarlo, pero el me detuvo…me separo de el…

- es sobre esto…lo nuestro…

Entonces comprendí, pero me negaba a creerlo…-es solo mi imaginación…- me decía…pero hablo…

-ya no puedo seguir contigo…- mi alma y mi corazón comenzaban a quebrarse ante esas palabras…

-por que…que hice…que paso, estoy segura de que podemos arreglarlo…con nuestro amor…- me acerque y me volvió a detener…

-es eso…exactamente…el amor…yo ya no siento nada por ti…- en ese momento sentí como el dolor…una punzada de dolor recorría, atravesaba sin piedad cada poro de mi piel, cada gota de sangre que corría por mis venas…como trozo por trozo, mi alma y mi corazón se iban haciendo trizas…como sangraban, como dolía, sin que yo pudiera detenerlo…el dolor era mas que palpable…y las lagrimas no se hicieron esperar…mis mejillas pronto se llenaron de aquel liquido salino, podía sentir como poco a poco me iba derrumbando…pero no lo haría, no frente a el…necesitaba una explicación, si es que la había…quería, necesitaba saberla…

-por que?- dije sin evitar que mi voz se quebrara…a causa de las lagrimas, el nudo en mi garganta y el dolor…que poco a poco iba apoderándose de mi…

- creí que me amabas…- dije

-lo hice, o al menos creí hacerlo…pero me he dado cuenta de que no es así…

Cada palabra, era un golpe, una apuñalada, una herida cada vez mas profunda, cada vez más dolorosa…

-No es mi intención lastimarte, hacerte sufrir…pero no le veo sentido seguir con esto…

Lastimarme? Hacerme sufrir? Claro que no lo hacia, me estaba matando, estaba muriendo de dolor…

-así que perdóname…créeme que quisiera amarte…pero no puedo…

-esta bien…tienes que buscar tu felicidad…pero….prométeme que serás feliz…

-créeme que lo intentare…es por eso que he tomado esta decisión… para buscar mi felicidad…y en verdad espero que tu lo seas…

Feliz? Es algo que nunca seria sin el…

-así que adiós…

-te amo…-le dije conteniendo las lagrimas, esperando que el dolor que sentía no se reflejara demasiado…

-no lo hagas…se feliz….

Y se fue me dejo ahí parada…ahogándome en mi propio dolor…con el alma y el corazón rotos…hechos pedazos…ahora las lagrimas surcaban mis mejillas como ríos…y comencé a caminar…no sentía fuerzas, pero cuando llegue a mi casa me derrumbe…nunca había llorado así…de esa forma, creía que tal vez lavarían en algo mi dolor pero no fue así…dolía como si fuera un fuego que me consumía el alma lentamente…que me quemaba…me mataba lentamente…hasta que me quede dormida…esa noche no soñé…agradecida por eso…siempre lo hacia con el…pero hacerlo seria de alguna forma mas doloroso aun…el no solo estaba en mis sueños…estaba en mi mente, en lo que quedaba de mi destrozado corazón…no quería, no quiero olvidarlo, el es mi pasado, mi presente y aunque no tenga uno…mi futuro, por que siempre lo ame, lo ame cuando sus hermosos ojos esmeralda me miraron por primera vez, con cada suspiro, con cada palabra, cada caricia, cada respiro, cada latido de mi corazón…no hacia mas que amarlo mas, si es que era posible…esos bellos recuerdos que cada vez se adentran mas y mas en mi…pero que haces cuando los recuerdos felices son los mas dolorosos? Cuando recuerdas cada palabra dulce, cada beso, cada te amo…tengo ganas de olvidarlo, de odiarlo…pero esa idea me causa mas dolor aun…yo moriré amándolo, si es que este amor no me mata…es parte de mi, o al menos lo era, el ocupaba el lugar vacio en mi pecho…lloro pero las lagrimas no parecen aliviar nada…solo hacen que el dolor, este ahí…latente todo el tiempo, y vivo, al menos lo intento, con esa falsa mascara de serenidad, por que por mas que quiero…nunca sonreía…al menos nunca eran sinceras…solo sonrisas pintadas con lápiz labial…solo para ocultar un poco mi palidez, mas acentuada desde ese día…por mas que quiera no m puedo olvidarlo…ahuyentar su recuerdo…ahí esta en cada parpadeo…cada suspiro, cada lagrima…veo su figura…parado al pie de mi cama…velando mis sueños, pero se que no es el...el no estaría ahí … el se fue, y yo me quede aquí muriendo despacio…lento…los únicos momentos en los que olvido el dolor o al menos es menos…es cuando lo miro…al caminar, al suspirar, pero nunca me mira es como si no existiera, como si nunca hubiera sido parte de su vida…si nunca hubiera significado nada para el…y siento rabia…dolor mas agudo, y es cuando en verdad quiero morir…que sea feliz…que bueno…que me olvide…por que yo lo recordare… toda mi vida…hasta mi ultimo aliento…

Ya nada me importa…para que? Si lo que mas deseo es morir…para que seguir con esta lenta agonía?

Me miro las venas…pero de que serviría? Solo seria un acto de cobardía, de miedo a no enfrentar mi realidad, y no quiero ser recordada como la chica que murió de amor…aunque lo este haciendo cada día, a cada minuto muero…célula por célula, mi alma pide a gritos salir, ser liberada de tanto dolor…toda mi vida se apaga, quiero pedir y gritarte que vuelvas que sin ti no soy nada, no valgo nada, un ser que se pierde en el vacio, arrastrada por la corriente, pero no puedo, no puedo mas.

Yo solo viva para hacer lo feliz, y ahora para que lo hago? Ni yo misma lo se…pero el tiene que serlo…feliz…por que es lo que amo, y es lo que deseo mas que a nada en el mundo…aunque no sea conmigo…por que lo amo…mas que a nada en mi existencia, mas que a la misma propia…

Esta soledad me consume y me hunde mas y mas en un abismo, del que no puedo salir, me consume, y se que nunca saldré, solo el me puede sacar…nadie mas…y moriré añorándolo, sus besos, sus caricias, sus palabras, están grabadas en mi….en lo que queda de mi….

Como vivir si lo extraño…como morir si lo amo…mi amor es el combustible que necesito para vivir…pero es posible morir de amor? El amor no mata, lo que mata es el dolor, la desolación, que deja cuando se acaba, y a el se le acabo, así que para que vivir si mi vida no tiene sentido?

Despierto…aunque no quiera todo tiene que seguir…con lo que me queda de vida…levantar los pedazos de mí roto corazón y seguir…

Camino hasta mi coche…la escuela no esta muy lejos…conduzco y el esta ahí…tan perfecto, con su rostro lleno de serenidad agobiante….en que estará pensando? Me pregunto…y un recuerdo me golpea…

Los dos juntos, nuestro lugar especial, donde solo podíamos ser nosotros, dos personas…un hombre y una mujer que se amaban locamente… pero en secreto aun para el otro…esa fue la primera vez…que al mirarse vieron el amor que le profesaba el otro…el primer beso, el primer te amo…dicho por el...mentiroso…Mentiroso! gritaba mi mente…mi boca quiere hacerlo…pero no…fue mi decisión no llorar, que la gente no viera mi sufrimiento…camino, paso a un lado de el, indiferente, este juego lo podíamos jugar los dos…no se como soporte no lanzarme a sus brazos, pidiendo, rogando que me amara…pero no…mi orgullo era lo que me quedaba…lo único de mi que no se llevo…lo único que quedaba dentro de mi vacio cuerpo…pero todo se derrumba, cuando veo sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas, dolor, tristeza…angustia es lo que hay en ellos…y quiero correr hacia el, y decirle que todo saldrá bien mientras acaricio su cabello, como antes, pero no puedo, y sigo caminando, hasta que entro al edificio no puedo mas, necesito desmoronarme…olvidar un poco el infierno que me consume…corro y salgo al campo de deportes….vacio…lloro, hasta que no me quedan lagrimas, y se que no puedo mas…necesito que sepa como es mi vida sin el…las noches, los días, sin sus besos, sus palabras, aunque a el no le importe…asi que saco una hoja de papel, una pluma…aunque ni todas las palabras del mundo bastarían para describir en algo mi dolor, y escribo…

Amor…

Ya se que no lo eres, o al menos tu no lo crees, pero para mi lo eres y lo serás…

Solo escribo esto para que sepas una cosa…que te amo con toda mi alma y corazón, o lo que queda de ellos, por que desde que te fuiste y me dejaste, no hago mas que pensar en ti, en tus palabras, besos, caricias, en los te amo…aunque me sangre el corazón…cada roce, cada caricia quedo grabada en mi piel, como un eterno recordatorio que exististe, que fuiste parte de mi vida…

Cada palabra escrita, se quedaba grabada en mi mente y cada fragmento de mi corazón, pero era necesario no quería seguir con esta vida, no al menos sien el…así que acabaría con ella, con su recuerdo, el dolor era mas que intenso, no podía mas, mi vida no tenia sentido, y se lo diría, que conociera las razones, el , y solo el era la razón, pero no podía culparlo…como? Si el no decidió no amarme…eso pasa, las personas dejan de amar todos los días, así como también las personas mueren, y yo lo haría…

Y quiero que sepas que fuiste tu quien le dio sentido y dirección a mi vida, alumbraste la oscuridad, y que el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fui mas feliz de lo que me hubiera imaginado…no te sientas culpable, esta decisión la tomo por mi…no puedo mas…y solo quería acabar con este dolor…y recuerda que a donde quiera que me valla, estaré pensando en ti…mi amor se ira con migo, mi mas preciado tesoro…

Te amo…vive, vive feliz…cumple tu promesa, y pide por que dios me pueda perdonar…te amo y siempre lo hare…por toda la eternidad…

Solo doble el sobre y lo metí en su casillero, el lo vería hasta el final de las clases…y para esa hora yo estaría en otro mundo…añorándolo, pero sin dolor que cargar. Salgo de ese lugar con profunda tristeza, aquel lugar plagado de recuerdos, felices pero que laceran mi alma, el recuerdo de la felicidad, de sentirse amado…

Al llegar a mi casa todo se derrumba, todo, me grita, me llama, me pide que no lo haga pero también son los recuerdos del falso amor, de la falsa esperanza…la sala, los días que pasábamos abrazados diciéndonos cuanto nos amábamos, la cocina, los días que terminábamos sucios y cubiertos de harina en el piso, abrazados, y así cada rincón que me gritaba lo que había presenciado y no podía hacer mas que morir de dolor, cada re cuerdo, cada momento feliz laceraba mi alma, sangraba mas y mas, quería acabar con todo esto, tome otra hoja y me despedí de mi padre…le dije lo que nunca…que lo amaba y que perdonara mi estupidez… no sabia que hacer así que seguí lo mas sencillo tome una pequeña navaja y me dirigí al baño, una a una mis venas fueron siendo cortadas, el dolor era intenso pero nada comparado con el que sentía mi alma, cada corte era una milésima parte de la punzada de dolor con la que vivía día a día… después de todo la palabra amor se escribe con sangre…yo lo estaba haciendo…

No podía pensar en otra cosa que en dios, rogaba y suplicaba por su perdón, pero un alma no es capaz de soportar tanto dolor…

Podía sentir como gota a gota la sangre dejaba mi cuerpo…cada gota era un segundo menos de dolor, de sufrimiento,… confiaba en mi perdón, y que en mi mundo perfecto del otro lado viviría con el…y me amaría, hasta la eternidad…

No se si seria la muerte o un ángel o demonio enviado para llevarme a mi destino, solo sentí como era levantada del frio piso donde estaba tirada, ahora cubierta por mi sangre…después…un sollozo, junte las energías poco a poco y abrí los ojos, sentí una leve presión sobre mis muñecas y escuche su aterciopelada voz tenida de angustia, y tristeza suplicando…

-Ho por dios, que hiciste? Por que? No puede ser posible…no puedes hacerme esto…

Era el…conocía esa voz, nunca la olvidaría, la reconocería entre un millón, era el…que me llamaba, me suplicaba…eso y muchas cosas mas que no le encontraba sentido alguno…me abrazaba, me presionaba contra su pecho y me sentía feliz como desde hace mucho tiempo…con las ultimas energias de mi débil cuerpo hable…

-por que?

Con una voz muy débil, apenas audible.

-Por que te amo, te amo mas que a nada, mas que a mi propia vida…

No se como pero mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas…

-por que te fuiste, por que me dejaste? Le pregunte

-por que era lo mejor para ti, si algo malo te pasaba por mi culpa nunca me lo perdonaría…por favor resiste, no me dejes…por favor perdóname por ser un idiota egoísta, si te pasa algo yo me voy contigo…

Puse una de mis ensangrentadas manos sobre sus labios, no podía oír eso…no, sabia que para mi era tarde, pero el debía vivir, ser feliz, y vivir lo que yo no podía ahora…y ahora moría inmensamente feliz, al saber que me amaba, no hacia falta mas explicaciones, mas palabras, eso era todo…mi todo.

Sentí como sus labios buscaban los míos, en un beso suave…la despedida, algo que nunca olvidaría era la forma en la que sus labios se amoldaban a los míos, perfecto, yo estaba hecha, había nacido para amarlo para ser suya…y así fueron abandonando mis manos su despeinado y cobrizo cabello, no podía, las fuerzas me abandonaban…y le dije como un secreto, un profundo sollozo,

-te amo, vive, feliz, búscala en donde sea, me voy amándote mas que a nada…-no pude continuar, sus labios me silenciaron

-no me puedes hacer esto…te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti…sin lo que mas quiero, resiste, resiste por mi, estarás bien, y moriremos juntos, después de haber vivido, de haber tenido hijos, nietos, envejecer juntos, -me decía, mi final estaba cerca, lo sentía, y ahora me arrepentía, pero prefiero una y mil veces morir en sus brazos, escuchando que me ama, a vivir mucho sin su amor…

-promételo…déjame ir tranquila, dime que serás feliz, que amaras, si es necesario a otra…y que viviremos juntos la eternidad…cuando te llegue la hora-

-no morirás, estarás bien,

-promételo…solo hazlo-

No podía contener las lágrimas, era el adiós, pero yo lo esperaría, toda la eternidad si es preciso para estar de nuevo en sus brazos,

-esta bien cálmate, lucha, estarás bien…

-dilo…promételo, no podre morir en paz hasta escucharlo..

-esta bien…lo prometo, no, te lo juro, seré feliz a tu lado y viviremos juntos el resto de la eternidad…-

No podía parar de llorar…y sentí como poco a poco me apretaba más contra su pecho, era feliz, inmensamente feliz…escuche a lo lejos una sirena, venían a por mí…y el me dijo

-resiste, por favor, pronto pasara,

-si pronto pasara…quiero que sepas que te amo, te amo mas que a nada, y que estaremos juntos pronto, se feliz, vive, te amo, hasta el ultimo latido de mi corazón…hasta mi ultimo aliento…-

Lo ultimo que mi débil cuerpo sintió fueron sus labios, y como me presionaba contra el, y un "te amo mi pequeña" y después…nada…extrañaría esa sensación, sus labios su cuerpo. Pero el siempre estaría con migo, y yo con el, no se como pero lo haría…lo ame siempre y lo haría siempre…hasta mi ultimo aliento…por toda la eternidad…


End file.
